The standard methods of rendering synthetic X-Ray images uses voxel based rendering. In this methodology, each object is composed of small solid elements called voxels. The voxels are then Ray traced to generate the rendered image. There are two limitations to this process. First, the number of voxels required to approximate an object can be very large. This poses a problem to most computer graphics systems in that such large amounts of data can not be processed quickly enough for some applications. Second, voxels define inflexible objects in that they can not change shape. If an object's global geometry changes, "voxelation", or the describing of the new global geometry in terms of a new collection of voxels can be computationally expensive and algorithmically complex.